Winning Your Heart
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: SONAMY: Sonic has left for a whole year on a mission, leaving Amy depressed, only to come back with a girlfriend. Will Amy get Sonic back? Or will she ruin her chances? And what will become of this "new girlfriend"? Rated T for some cursing and an injury,
1. Chapter 1

Amy sighed, gazing for the umpteenth time at an old photograph. It wasn't just any old photograph… It was one where she and Sonic had posed, this time Sonic was actually having a genuine smile on his face. Amy tore her gaze from the picture and closed her eyes, feeling a few more tears leak out of them: Sonic was gone. He had left to 'save the world' again, and it had been a year already. She sighed again, the emptiness of the sound reminding her again how much she missed her blue hero. He always had witty remarks that would make her giggle, and she couldn't miss the twinkle in his eyes when she did so. She was certain that he loved her, but she questioned herself.

What if it was just pity? Sparks of friendship and nothing more? Tears pricked her eyes, but she angrily blinked them away. She was always crying. Ever since he left. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. Her friends were getting worried. They all knew how lovesick Amy was for Sonic, how bad she became, even when they were only apart for a few minutes.

This form didn't suit her, either.

Amy was always the optimistic, cheerful one. This is how she pressed on with Sonic for so long. It brought the team alive and, even if Amy doubted it, it gave Sonic something to fight for, if not for the people.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sighing, Amy picked herself up and sluggishly walked towards the door. The doorbell rang again before she made it to the door. Groaning, she opened the door carelessly. And then immediately fainted.

She managed to see a flash of blue and brown before she completely blacked out.

Amy groaned, peeling her eyes open. At first, she wondered where she was. The room was lit strangely and her fuzzy mind permitted her from thinking clearly. Then, it hit her like a sack of bricks.

 _Sonic!_

She jumped up, stumbling as the world righted itself. She shook her head, determined to find out where he was. He would get a piece of her mind, that was for sure!

She walked down the hallway and peered into the living room. And her heart shattered.

Sonic was kissing a chipmunk.

Choking back tears once again, she raced away. She ran up the stairs, not even slowing down when he heard a loud, "Amy! Wait!" behind her. She sprinted, tears rolling down her cheeks, and slammed the door to her room. There, she curled up on her bed and… _cried_. For a long time. There was a small knock on the other side of the door. Amy sniffed, shouting, "Leave me alone, Sonic!" There was a very-Sonic-like chuckle on the other side, confirming Amy's guess. "Even after all that time, you still know the way I _knock on the door_?"

That. Was. It.

Amy practically threw herself off her bed, flicking her wrist to get her hammer. She flung open the door, creating a few cracks on the wall where the door crashed. Her eyes narrowed in fury, she swung her hand with her hammer back, ready to hit Sonic. Sonic just smirked, making her even more angry.

She swung, waiting for a satisfying snap of Sonic's spine. It never came. Surprised, she opened her eyes, to find Sonic holding her hammer before it could hit him. Sonic chuckled, and suddenly turned serious. "You know, Amy. I've moved on. I think you should do the same."

For this whole exchange, Amy had her head down. When she lifted it, she saw Sonic visibly flinch. Sure, she probably looked terrible. Sonic began first: "W-wha-?" Amy could barely keep from swinging again. Under her breath, she snarled, "Keep looking. This is what you did to me! Do you know how much I missed you?" Sonic looked guilty now, as if he never imagined this.

Amy, with fresh tears filling her eyes, turned away, and in a harsh whisper, added, "You and that… _demon_ … should leave now." Sonic rounded on her, this time him being angry. "Don't call her that! She was there for me when you weren't!" Amy, now filled with unmatchable fury, turned back to him, baring her teeth. "WELL, YOU DIDN'T LET ME COME! YOU SAID IT WASN'T SAFE FOR ME! YOU THINK I'M A BABY! WELL, I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU! GUESS I WAS WRONG. JUST A JERK WITH A HERO'S NAME ON TOP!" With that, she slapped him, and made sure it stung. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE, BITCH!"

Sonic, now completely angry with Amy, glared at her with complete hatred. "Fine."

With that, he left. Taking that chipmunk with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, instead of being sad, Amy was mad. She wanted to break something. How dare he come into _her_ house, make out with a demon chipmunk, and then get angry with _her_? If anything, _she_ should be mad at _him_! Instead of breaking something, she decided to call her friends.

She picked up her contacts book and called Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Twilight, Sweetpea, Wave, Silver, Blaze, Sonia, Manic, and Jewel. After she called all of them, saying to meet her at her house, she sat back, playing the conversation in her head again. After it, she felt a new sense of dread for the rift between her and her former love. Would she find someone else? What about the demon chipmunk?

The doorbell rang. Amy tried to push the scene out of her head from the last time the doorbell rang. She made sure to wipe her eyes dry and put on a fake smile before throwing open the door. "Hello everybody!" The first person in front of her was Sweetpea. She raised an eyebrow at Amy's strange greeting. "The last time I saw you, you were moping around. What happened?" Amy sighed; it was truly impossible to keep anything from Sweetpea.

The next person was Rouge. She pressed a hand to Amy's forehead, frowning and raising an eyebrow questioningly. Then, was Jewel. She immediately swept Amy into a hug, knowing that she needed it. Amy accepted gratefully. Next was Blaze. She held Amy's hand and squeezed it gently. Cream hugged her, Sonia hugged her and kissed her forehead comfortingly, Twilight rubbed her back awkwardly, and all the guys just looked at her sympathetically.

Sweetpea cleared her throat. "Now, what is it?" Amy took a shaky breath; she had to tell her friends. Besides, they would help her. She explained everything; from when Sonic arrived to right before she called them all. Right when she finished the tale, she broke down. Wave upon wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. The girls immediately sprang into action, forming a group hug around Amy.

Slowly and slightly unsurely, the boys joined in. After a while, they slowly let go. The girls, for one, were furious, but also sad for their friend. They knew it was the rage talking, not Amy Rose, when she said for Sonic to get out of her life. They also knew how much she actually loved him.

Mentally, they all agreed: Step point five, yell at Sonic till he dies of overexposure to carbon dioxide. Step one, get that demon away from Sonic. Step two, make Amy irresistible, Step three, let Sonic and Amy get married and have fifty kids.

Amy slowly stopped crying, wiping her eyes and muttering " _sorry_ " over and over again. They all smiled lightly to her, and then wore similar expressions of rage on their faces. "When I get my hands on that hedgehog, I will _murder_ him…! _Nobody_ hurts my little sister like that and gets away with it!" Twilight hissed, looking ready to kill.

Amy looked around. At all her friends. _Her family_. She smiled widely and hugged each of them, including the boys. "You guys are the best! I love you all! Er- As friends… Hehe.." There was genuine laughter from Amy's enthusiastic response to their support. Then, Amy looked confused. "When are we going to- _kill_ \- him, as Twi put it?" Rouge and Jewel, the thieving sisters, shared a wink before replying at the same time: "Right now."

Amy steadied her breathing. The plan was, that she was going to have a complete makeover into a hot tough girl. Then, she and Sonic would meet on the street, and they would make a scene, in which Amy will find out the name of _Sonic's_ chipmunk. Then, she will give the name to Tails and Sweetpea, the smart siblings, who will research about her. Then, using that information, Rouge and Jewel will spy on her and find one of her weaknesses, or, even better, if she's cheating. Her weakness will be used against her, and Sonic will leave her. Amy will then play hard-to-get on Sonic, to which he will fall hopelessly in love with Amy and they will become a couple.

Amy, personally, was terrified for the makeover part. According to Rouge and Jewel, they would make her irresistible. With the bat sisters, _irresistible_ has a very… _interesting_ … meaning. They took Amy to their house, and shoved her into a room. Jewel focused on finding her some hot clothes, while Rouge busied herself with Amy's makeup. After some cursing and a few reassuring statements to uneasy questions, Amy was done. When she looked in the mirror, Amy was breathless.

She truly looked stunning. Her outfit was a red crop top with a broken heart on it. Then, she had bellbottom jeans, complete with red platform heels. She had maroon eye shadow in an ombre effect, with black eyeliner and mascara. She had shimmery light pink lipgloss, and had her traditional golden bangles on.

Amy squealed with happiness, hugging Rouge and Jewel at the same time. They all giggled, and then Amy struck a few poses in the mirror. Once they had their fun, they glanced at the clock. It was about two o'clock, about the time Sonic would be walking (or running) on the street in front of the grocery store.

Amy put on some shades, and walked out the door. She looked in front of her, as if just taking a stroll. As expected, she was barreled over by a familiar blue-furred hedgehog.

She made sure to fall next to him, so he would have to help her up. Also planned, Sonic helped her up, although shooting a venomous glare at her. And then his eyes widened in shock. She slowly removed the shades, being sure to shake her head slowly, eyes closed. She narrowed her eyes at him when she was done, showing him the same amount of fury as he did her. "You… I… What?" was all he could say. She flickered her gaze to his chest before gazing furiously in his eyes again. "What do you want? Aren't you going to go back to that demon? What's her name anyways? Unless you want me to keep calling her a demon… " Sonic narrowed his eyes, snapping from his daze. "Her name is Sally, bitch." Amy grinned wickedly. "Ahh~! Sally, eh? Forget it. You're not worth my time, asshole." Sonic allowed a bit of emotion to show through at that, but he quickly changed it back to steady anger. He dragged his gaze up and down her once again, before dashing away.

Amy sighed, allowing her true emotions to show through. She was upset with how this plan was coming along so far. Sonic probably hated her even more now. She put her shades back, gathered her kickass personality again, and then walked back to Rouge and Jewel's house, head held high.

Once she made it inside, she called for Rouge and Jewel. They were beside her in a moment, asking how it went. Amy's look of uncertainty told them everything they needed to know.

They helped Amy undress, back into her old red dress and wiped off her makeup. She waved as she left their house, focusing her thoughts to getting to Sweetpea and Tails house.

She rang the doorbell, which was immediately opened by Tails. Sweetpea was right behind him. "Name?" Tails went straight for the information. "Sally" was the prompt reply. But not by Amy. Sweetpea looked unfazed as Amy and Tails looked at her, amazed.

"That's… correct. How did you…?" Amy muttered. Sweetpea put her hand in front of Tails mouth before he could talk. "I only found out just now, Tails. Shove off." Tails grumbled something about older siblings before he dashed off to research about Sally.

"Well… Sonic had an "S" on his handkerchief that I caught a glimpse of. The "S" must have been to someone important to him, so, who more than his new _love interest_? Then, I saw Sonic mouth something out on the street when he left you, so I recorded it quickly. I replayed it, and read his lips and he was saying, "-lly will be upset..." I put two and two together and figured out that his new girlfriend's name was Sally." Amy just stared, gaping, at Sweetpea's extremely impressive information been gathered.

Tails low mutter was barely heard over the hum of his computer: "Showoff..." Sweetpea grinned and rolled her eyes. Amy managed a giggle, despite her current situation.

Amy waited while Tails was hard at work with his research. "Got it!" He finally exclaimed. He walked up to Amy proudly before explaining almost everything about Sally. Apparently, Sally's full name was Sally Victoria Acorn. She's the princess of Knothole Kingdom, a place on a planet far away from Mobius.

She was engaged to Monkey Khan, a king, the last time her people witnesses her. Amy squealed. _This will prove that she's cheating…!_ She hugged Tails and dashed away to find Sonic.

Tails shook his head fondly… Amy was like a sister to him. Then, he narrowed his eyes at Sweetpea. Sweetpea laughed when they made eye contact, before dashing off to spend time with Wave, her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was thrilled; Sally was cheating! Suddenly, she stopped, heart sinking. Sonic wouldn't believe her. Hell, he'd kick her if she was within a five mile radius of him. Amy sunk to the ground in frustration; Sonic probably hates her now. And she couldn't blame him. She deserved every punishment he decided to give.

Sighing, she trudged home, locking the door on the way in. She slowly padded up the stairs and into her bedroom. She pulled out the photograph of her and Sonic. She couldn't help it.

She cried.

The tears fell fast and big, blurring her vision. " _This is my future, now,_ " Amy thought bitterly, " _blurry and unknowing._ " She wiped her eyes, an idea blooming in her head.

Pushing herself up, she walked out the door of her room, deciding to pay a friendly visit to Sonic. After all, if he wasn't interested in her anymore, the best she could do is get acquainted with his new girlfriend.

Amy breathed deeply; there was a chance that she would die today. She was willing to take that chance, however. For Sonic. She rang his doorbell.

After only a few seconds, Sonic was at the door. It only took one glance for Sonic to shut the door again, but Amy stuck her foot in the door. "Look," she began slowly, "I know you probably hate me, but I just want to get to know Sally. I won't take your happiness away from you. And I think we should talk thoroughly after Sally and I come back from bonding time. Please? I'm not gonna kill her… " Sonic narrowed his eyes, but then nodded tensely. "Sally, sweetheart?" He called out, making Amy wince. "Amy wants to go out on bonding time with you, or something like that..." Sally appeared at the door a while later, beaming at Amy. "Alright! When do we leave?" She sounded really kind. Amy felt guilty all over again at her attempt at getting Sonic back.

"What about the mall?" Amy finally mumbled, casting her gaze to the floor. Sally looked to Sonic, who nodded. "Alright. Gimme like, five minutes. Come in! Sonic, don't kill her, please." Sonic opened his mouth, but Sally disappeared up the stairs before he could protest. Instead, Sonic let out his complaint in a small sigh. He beckoned for Amy to come to the living room.

"So..." he began, "Wanna get that 'understanding' conversation out of the way, first?" "Sure. You wanna go first?" "Nah. You go." Amy smiled lightly, beginning. "When you left, I was so hopeful that you would come back. You were Sonic, the one I loved with all my heart. I can't just _not_ believe in you… Anyways, I was heartbroken for the whole year, chasing anything blue, only to find it wasn't you… That was excruciating. Then, when you came back, imagine my shock. That's why I fainted."

"Then, I wake up and think that was just a dream. I go to the living room and find you making out with Sally. Do you know how much that hurt? I felt like I was being ripped into two: One wanted you to have happiness, the other wanted you for myself. I ran, only for you to come back and taunt my memories. That infuriated me, the thought that you regard me so lowly. When you added that Sally was there when I wasn't, I just snapped. I-I-I was ready to kill, Sonic. You-you broke me into so many pieces, I just became a new thing."

"I had to get that out, the rant. I'm sorry for the slap, but, as I said, a different part of me took over then. I-If you hate me, I completely understand… " Amy trailed off, bowing her head. Sonic just stared at the floor, and then in a pained whisper, said, "I-I just… I'm so stupid. You loved me so much, I never thought you would be hurt… And by me, out of everyone… If _you_ hate _me_ , I completely understand."

There was silence, which was broken by Sally's loud exclamation of "I'm ready!". Amy looked at Sonic, her gaze filled with regret and sadness, before turning away to spend time with Sally. Sonic didn't even say goodbye.

Amy trudged the whole walk to the mall, barely listening to Sally talk on and on about the latest designs in Knothole Kingdom, and how she was wondering about Mobian fashion. Amy just kept replaying the conversation with Sonic over and over in her head. She winced, wondering if Sonic would ever forgive her, let alone become her friend again. She ruined her chance with him.

Sally peered over at Amy, stopping her non-stop one-sided conversation. Her new friend looked terrible, like she was guilty of something. She decided to not peer in her business and was quiet the whole way there. Once they reached the mall, Sally quietly told Amy that she would be in the casual dresses section if she needed her. Amy just nodded absentmindedly.

Sally disappeared into the endless clothing shelves. Amy was left to think all over again. This time, it was cut short. An all-too-familiar cackle sounded from the entrance to the mall. Amy barely had time to turn before a metal had grabbed her, and Sally in the process. They both screamed before being knocked out cold.

Cold. All she felt was cold. With a wheezy cough, Amy peeled her eyes open to find herself in an unfamiliar location. Next to her, she found Sally, still out. She sat up, groaning after a sudden pain from her back. She rubbed a hand on her back, and her hand was now stained red. " _Great..._ " She thought, rolling her eyes despite the pain. Suddenly, she pricked her ears. There were footsteps coming from the door. Or whatever was over in the general direction of forward.

"Who's there?" Amy rasped, wincing at her voice. "Nice to see you, Amelia." A forced choking sound emitted from where the footsteps were. "E-Eggman?" She called out, waiting for an answer. "Oh no. I'm not Eggman." The figure stepped into Amy view, sending her recoiling in fear. "I'm your worst nightmare." It was Metal Sonic, but he looked terrifying. There were deep scrapes all over him, some light scratches, and one of his eyes was broken and chipped.

He truly was a living nightmare.

"Sonic will come. I'm sure of it." Amy spoke, sounding braver than she felt. Metal suddenly lunged forward, coming very close to Amy's face. "Sonic. Is. Dead!" She shivered, trying to shrink into a shadow. "No! I won't believe you! It's not true!" She felt truly hopeless, she was just delaying the inevitable. She choked back a sob. She really wouldn't be able to have Sonic now.

"Any last words, Amelia?" Metal hissed, bringing his hand right next to her neck. "Yeah…" Amy flicked her wrist, bringing her hammer into view with a smirk. "This." she finished, effectively slamming him to the other side of the room. Metal grunted, getting back up, though he did have a few more scratches where he was hit.

Metal smiled, "Well done, Amelia." Amy stood up now, ignoring her screaming back. "I'm not Amelia… " She charged, slamming his head to the ground. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose." Metal Sonic let out a strained, pain-filled laugh before he went quiet. Amy's panting was the only sound in the room.

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

From the ceiling, a large glass dome fell around Amy, trapping her inside. She let out a scream, watching uselessly as Sally was also caged, although she was still out. She looked around, looking for her captor. "Hello?" She called out meekly, waiting for an answer. "Yes~?" The voice was sickeningly familiar, almost allowing Amy to roll her eyes, if the pain in her back wasn't flaring.

"Eggman?" She asked, annoyed. "Well, yes. The one and only." Eggman answered, making Amy groan. "Just let me out." "No way." Now, Amy was mad. Maybe it was her other side again. It could prove helpful this time. She concentrated on every time she was mad, and soon, she felt different. Like a monster.

She shrunk from the term, making her concentration break. _A monster_ … _Isn't that what she was now_? Amy sunk to the ground, crying freely now. "Go ahead… I don't deserve to live anyways." Eggman started, surprised. "Wha-? Amy Rose is giving up? My, my, aren't we out of character?" "I SAID ENOUGH!" Her shout echoed through the empty room, even outside her dome. She was breathing heavily, showing just how much she was bearing mentally. "Enough games." She was whispering now. "That's how my whole life has been, right? Chasing Sonic, a game. His friendship with me, a game. His seriousness with my feelings, a game. My own feelings towards him, a game. I'm done. Please, Eggman. You'll be doing me a favor."

Eggman chuckled, clapping. "Nice speech, my dear, but can you believe that _they_ heard it?" He opened a door, showing Amy all her friends wearing identical expressions of shock on their faces. Sonic in the center, tears falling down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy turned away, unable to continue watching. Eggman thought, and then a lightbulb went off. "Sonic, come here please." Sonic just walked up to him, head down. "I propose a deal. Each of these domes has a bomb on it. You have thirty seconds, just enough time to save _one_ girl. Which one? Choose quickly… " Sonic jerked his head up, yelling, "You're asking me to choose between my girlfriend and one of my closest friends? You're sick. Release both of them." Eggman clicked his tongue, pointing at a timer. Sonic closed his eyes, thinking fast.

Amy's breath caught in her throat when Sonic began walking towards Sally, still down. She cried silently, not wanting to influence Sonic's decision at all. Sonic bent down, pressing a hand against the glass on Sally's dome. A few more tears fell down his face. He then got up, walking over to Amy. He placed his hand on the glass, looking sorrowfully in her glass. Amy placed her hand on the opposite side of his hand, tears still falling.

Sonic managed a weak smile. "Hey, Ames. Don't cry… " Amy shook her head, turning away for a bit. "Look at me." She did. Sonic immediately launched into an explanation. "When I left for Knothole Kingdom, there was a raid. I was kidnapped by a monkey king, and he was very evil. He nearly killed me, if not for Sally. She just told him to stop, and he did. I soon found out that they were engaged."

"I was taken to the prison to become a prisoner. Sally came everyday, giving me food and water, telling me stories to keep my hopes up. I suddenly would feel extremely guilty every time she winked at me, or smiled at me. As if I was betraying someone. I shoved away the feelings, hoping they would go away. Then, Sally confessed that she loved me. I told her that I loved her too. She helped me escape the prison and we became a couple. She told me that Monkey Khan, the monkey king, was very abusive. I took her away, back to earth."

"Now that I know a bit more about love than I did before, I finally figured those feelings out." Sonic smiled gently at Amy, crying a few more tears. "I love you, Amy Rose. I always have." Amy cried, smiling painfully. She threw herself against the glass, crying out, "Sonic! I love you!" Over and over again.

Sonic frowned, motioning for her to wait. She stopped, listening to every word. "Sally said that she wanted to go back home, to tell her parents that she wanted to find someone else. Now, I'm scared I can't do that. I-I don't want to lose you, Amy. But, I want to make sure Sally finds love, too. Even if it's not with me."

Amy sniffed, nodding. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a solution. She opened her eyes, shaking her head to signal that she had no ideas. Sonic sighed, troubled. He pressed his face to the glass, as did Amy. Their lips met, only separated by the dome between them. They pulled away, sighing. Sonic turned to Amy, looking very upset. "I love you, Amy. Don't ever forget that… " Amy nodded, saying that she wouldn't forget. Then, she opened her mouth, mouthing, "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic sniffed, beaming. He didn't notice that his friends were shouting behind him. Around both Sonic and Amy, the chaos emeralds appeared, circling them slowly. Suddenly, they disappeared into Sonic and Amy, creating an explosion of light. When the light dimmed, there was both Sonic and Amy, but their fur was golden.

Together, Sonic and Amy destroyed the dome around Sally, Sonic swooping to pick her up and then drop her into Manic's arms. Amy and Sonic looked towards each other, grinned slightly, and then glided back to the ground, holding hands. There were loud cheers from their friends, and the loud clapping of Dr. Eggman.

Sonic rounded on the doctor. "Why are you clapping?" Eggman laughed. "I planned all this." "WHAT?!" This was everyone's reaction, not just Sonic's. Eggman cleared his throat. "So, first… There weren't any bombs. I just needed Mr. I'm-Too-Shy over here to make his move. I supported you from the beginning, Amy. You just didn't know. Hmph. Blinded by your love for Sonic." There was just stunned silence, so Eggman pressed on. "And now, thanks to me, Sonic and Amy are together. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to plan my next move for world domination."

Eggman walked away, only stopping to add, "The door is right behind you. Goodbye, Sonic. Until next time." He was swallowed by the shadows.

Sally finally came to a while later, coughing and spluttering. Manic was carrying her the whole time, looking concerned. Sonic sighed when she awoke, knowing that they would have to end their relationship. Sonic cautiously approached her, clearing his throat. "Sally… I'm sorry, but you weren't the one for me. It was Amy the whole time. But, I think you'll have better luck with Manic…" Sonic barely avoided Manic's punch. Sally just smiled weakly, nodding to show she understood.

He chuckled at his blushing brother, turning his attention to Amy. "Ames..." He became serious. "I'm sorry. This whole thing was my fault, If I just..." He was interrupted by Amy's lips. When she pulled away, she smirked at him. "You talk too much." When he look terrified, Amy burst out laughing. "I forgive you Sonikku." He grinned, pulling her back against his chest.

She screamed.

Sonic immediately looked for an injury, and almost fainted by the sight. Amy's dress was stained dark red at the back. At first, he started to panic. Then, he worked up the ability to call Tails for help. Tails immediately flew to him, and then became nervous at the sight of blood. Sweetpea, immediately beside Tails, asked him what herbs he needed. Tails snapped out of it, and then recited a few herbs, adding that they needed to wash out the wound first. Sonic immediately volunteered to carry her, Rouge and Jewel would fly ahead to warn Sonic of any danger or obstacles.

Sonic picked up Amy bridal style, and then dashed away, keeping his ears peeled for any warnings from the bat sisters. When they reached Amy's house, Sonic kicked open the door. He waited patiently for Sweetpea and Tails to get here. When they did, Sonic dashed upstairs to the bathroom. He winced at the blood staining his arms, but he was much more worried for Amy. The constant rise and fall of her chest told him that she was still alive.

Sonic asked if he could help, to which Tails asked him to wait outside until they called him. He waited, tapping his foot impatiently. He was never good with patience. Then, he shifted his thoughts on his and Amy's confessions. He smiled to himself, remembering their kiss. Although they never got to complete it. He sighed, " _Stupid glass dome… But at least we kissed after, even if it was just to shut me up..._ " He heard the click of the bathroom door unlocking.

He dashed into the bathroom, bracing himself for the worst. Amy was still there, bleeding and possibly, _dying_. He shook away the dark thoughts. He focused on what Tails was saying: "You and Sweetpea stay here and undress her. Then, Sweetpea will wash her wound and apply the herbal mixture. Then, you will redress her to a better outfit. Got that, Sonic?" Sonic was blushing furiously at the thought, but then thought of what would happen in Amy died.

He would do it.

He and Sweetpea locked the door behind them. Sonic picked her up gently, allowing Sweetpea to gently remove the dress. " _Wow..._ " He ended up thinking anyways. Even injured, she was flawless. Although she wasn't an hourglass figure, her curves complimented her small figure perfectly. Sweetpea giggled when Sonic blushed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Come on, Sonic. Focus!" Sweetpea chided lightly. Sonic turned his head to her, ducking his head, embarrassed. "Sorry..." He murmured. He turned her back to them, and watched Sweetpea apply the ointment. She had a light and skilled hand the whole time, making sure to get the whole wound. Sonic still winced, imagining how Amy managed to get that. He would ask her later, when she woke up.

There was a grunt, but it wasn't from any of them. Sonic gently turned Amy's face to his, worry creasing his features. "Are you okay?" He asked, nervous. Amy felt a chill on her almost-naked body, and she looked down, eyes widening and blushing in embarrassment.

"Eek!" She screamed, jumping a bit. Sonic held her firm, but not tight. He whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Ames." She calmed down, but was still blushing. "Sorry..." She muttered, letting Sweetpea continue to apply ointment on her wound.

When she was done, Amy tentatively asked, "Can I have clothes now? This is embarrassing… " Sonic chuckled, but insisted on Sweetpea leaving. Sweetpea just shrugged, wishing Sonic luck. She left.

Sonic gazed in Amy's eyes, but his focus was broken when Amy insisted in a fierce whisper, "Clothes!" Sonic shushed her, to which she snorted, but stayed quiet. Sonic leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You're beautiful. You know that, Ames?" She shivered, but then hit his arm lightly, almost teasingly. "Sonic. We aren't even together yet. Save it for the honeymoon." Sonic growled playfully, but then reached for the bandages.

"We're not done yet, though." He insisted. He unwound the bandage and wrapped it around Amy's back, on top of the neatly applied ointment. Amy sighed, as if allowing the herbs to work. It felt cool and refreshing, like cold water on a hot day. He attached the bandage firmly on, and then finally reached for her clothes.

After some struggling, Amy was dressed. She was wearing a yellow flowy spaghetti strap shirt with a white mini skirt. She also insisted on changing her headband to a yellow and white one, though Sonic rolled his eyes at her picky behavior. He had to admit, though. She looked cute with that headband.

"Amy..." Sonic began, before they exited the bathroom. Amy cocked her head questioningly. "I need to ask a question… Will you be my girlfriend?" Amy grinned widely. If it wasn't for her back, she would have thrown herself on top of Sonic. "Lemme think… " She teased Sonic, pretending to think really hard. At the end, she rolled her eyes. "Of course!" Sonic grinned, pecking her cheek lightly.

Amy glared at him. Without warning, she slammed her lips on Sonic's. She tangled her hands in his quills, pulling him as close as she could. Sonic quickly reacted, pulling her in by her back, extra careful to avoid her injury. They pulled away slowly when they ran out of air, breathing lightly and gazing in each other's eyes.

"I love you..." Sonic whispered. "I love you, too..." Amy murmured, tucking her head against Sonic's chest. Sonic sighed, all his happiness contained in that one gesture.

Amy didn't just win Sonic's heart.

She captured it.


	5. Epilogue

**Ok... I didn't really know how author's notes worked, but I figured it out! It's truly amazing how well things work when you lie awake in your bed for countless hours thinking about nothing at all whatsoever! ^^ Alright... This is the epilogue to "Winning Your Heart" and I'd like to thank all my reviewers and viewers for reading this story. This is my first chapter story and I am amazed at the reception here in FF! You all are the best!**

 **Forgot this earlier: DISCLAIMER: SEGA owns eveything except for Sweetpea, Wave, Jewel, and the plot.**

 **I'll stop rambling... On with the story...**

Five Years Later…

"Do you, Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog, take Amelia Victoria Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Amelia Victoria Rose, take Sonic The Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now-"

Sonic didn't even wait for the priest to finish; he flipped her veil, grabbed the unscarred portion of her back, dipped her, and kissed her passionately. There were cheers and hollers of joy when the two parted. Sonic held her chin, gazing into her eyes. "Save it for the honeymoon, eh?"

Amy laughed out loud, giving him a sultry look. "Yup. Get planning, my love." Sonic grinned widely. "Oh, I will!" Amy laughed and they walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Suddenly, Sonic swept her up bridal style and raced away.

Oh man, would he plan that honeymoon…

 **I'm sorry... That was pretty short... But, I am in the process of making a sequel! So be sure to look out for the first chap of that maybe later this week...?**

 **Once again... Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

 **Until next time, everyone!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


End file.
